Brainwashed
by Merrine
Summary: Australia made a pact with Russia which ended up with all day pshycial torment. But America wants a hand in it, he wants to save Australia, his love. But Ivan got to his mind first and Australia denies his help, but America will still try to save him.


Alfred shivered as he brought his hand up to the door handle, he grasped it firmly in his hand and swung it back and forth onto the door then let go stepping back from the door. He quickly put his hands in his pockets jiggling up and down to stay warm, Russia was the place he least wanted to go but Keith was here so he had to come.

A few weeks ago after the meeting Keith and been taken outside by Ivan and they signed some sort of contract, after that he moved in with him. Alfred wanted to make sure Keith was okay, make sure he was still part of Arthur's Commonwealth and that Ivan hadn't hurt him.

The door opened and Keith stood there staring at Alfred, "What are you doing here?" He asked worried about him, Alfred and Ivan didn't get along much if ever so it was a wonder why he would come to his house like this in the middle of winter.

"K-Keith what's going on?" Alfred asked stepping closer, thankfully Keith stepped aside closing the door as Alfred stepped in. It was warm outside and he took his coat and hat off holding them tightly in his hands looking at Keith, "Your are still with Arthur right?"

Keith looked around the foyer of the house then sighed looking back at Alfred, "Lucky for you Ivan has gone out on business," he said truly thankful that Ivan wasn't home to witness him letting Alfred in, "as for that, I've moved in here. Ivan will protect me."

"You need protection _from_ Ivan Keith!" He shouted gritting his teeth, this wasn't fair not fair at all, he was Keith's protector and had failed this one time letting him slip into the hands of Ivan, "Haven't you seen what he did to Toris when he lived here?"

"Ivan has changed," Keith said pulling his sleeves down then crossing his arms like there was something to hide, "he makes sure I'm okay and protects my borders from anyone and everything, in return I am...I am one with Russia."

Alfred stepped back noticing Keith was wearing one of Ivan's black winter coats and looked at Keith sadly before reaching for his arm grabbing it, "What did he do to you?"

Keith cringed giving a small cry when Alfred grabbed his arm, "He hasn't done anything to me!" He screamed trying to push Alfred off, if Alfred saw the bruises he would definitely force Keith to leave and start another war with Ivan. He just wanted everyone to get along.

Alfred let go of Keith, he didn't want but he was worried he was too late to save him from Ivan, "Listen Keith I'm here to save you, hero?"

"Go away Alfred," Keith said coldly back to him turning around walking away from the door, "Ivan will be back soon and I am sick of seeing your face, unless you want to join me leave!"

Alfred opened the door walking out looking back at Keith, "Please..." he whispered closing the door wiping his eyes, he wasn't going to let Ivan keep Keith like this. Keith was his, Arthur couldn't look after him so it was Alfred's duty. That was how and what he thought of as he walked back down the stony path leaving Ivan's house.

.:oOo:.

Keith snuggled down into Ivan's chest he was quite small compared to him, in fact most people were, but with his legs up to his chest and his arms tucked within he fit like a cat on a lap eyes closed trying to relax. He opened his eyes thinking about Alfred, he didn't want to kick him out, he wanted to be with Alfred but he had to stay with Ivan.

Ivan stroked Keith's hair back wrapping his spare arm around his little body smiling leaning his head back eyes closed, "Did Alfred come?"

"Da."

"Did he try to convince you to go home?"

"Da."

"Did you tell him about 'you know what'?"

"Nyet."

Ivan sat his head up smiling down at Keith patting him, "Good boy."

"Ivan..." Keith spoke quietly sitting up looking down at the other, "I'm tired..."

"Alright then," Ivan sat up straight letting Keith crawl off his lap, he placed his hand out open looking up at Keith, "please put your hand there."

Keith nodded placing his hand in Ivan's, compared to his it was giant and warm as it clenched around his palm. But he soon realised that he wanted something from him as he squeezed down on his hand.

"Did you show Alfred the bruises and scars?" He asked applying more pressure to Keith knowing he would tell the truth if he gave him enough pain.

"N-no..." he said biting his lip, "I didn't tell him anything, I told him to become one or leave!" He cringed, Ivan's fist was strong and it hurt, "I'm sorry!"

Ivan let go smirking watching Keith hold his hand rubbing it, "Good because you know what will happen if you tell."

"Of course I do," Keith replied starting to walk out the door, before he left he turned back to Ivan, "if Alfred comes for me, please don't hurt him. Just call me down and I'll talk to him."

"Who's boss?"

Keith twitched slightly then nodded walking out the door hugging himself, "Alfred I'm sorry."

.:oOo:.

Alfred stood at Ivan's door again, this time Ivan had answered. Alfred was not leaving without Keith, "Give him back I know you're hurting him!" He shouted at Ivan, "His arm was definitely bruised when I grabbed it."

"Please leave now Alfred," Ivan said stepping aside as Keith walked forward, "if you don't listen to me maybe you will listen to him?"

Alfred looked at Keith sadly, his eyes were glazed over and he had the appearance of someone who had their life taken away from them in front of their eyes. He ran forward embracing Keith in a hug, he couldn't keep tears back when he finally embraced him for the first time in months, "Please Keith, please come back."

Then he felt something push against his chest cavity.

He stepped back looking at Keith who had a gun to his chest, Alfred looked down at the gun then over to Keith, "W-why?"

Ivan walked behind Keith wrapping an arm around him lovingly bending down so his head was equal with his head, he smiled at Alfred, "I think we all know where Keith's alliances lie now?"

"What did you to him?" Alfred asked angrily forgetting about the gun, "Keith hates you why is he suddenly your biggest fan."

"Alfred leave, I have no place for you," Keith said leaning against Ivan's chest, "please Alfred."

Alfred clenched his fist looking at Keith sadly, "I would do anything for you, I would sacrifice my life to Ivan for you, I would go back to Arthur's house for you. Keith I would and will do anything for you!"

"Al-alfred please," Keith choked up tears welling in his eyes, "it doesn't matter, Ivan...I'm Ivan's now..."

"So please get out of my house," Ivan said happily taking the gun off Keith wrapping his arm around him completely.

"No I won't leave!"

Keith burst into tears burying his face in Ivan's coat hyperventilating sobbing inconsolably, "Alfred just leave! I hate you!"

Alfred stepped back, Keith hated him? Why? Why would he rather be with Ivan? Alfred turned his head, his heart felt like a knife had been cut through it. His arms and legs shook as he walked to the door, he took one more look back. Ivan had placed the gun in his pocket and was wiping Keith's tears away, that was Alfred's job...not anymore.

Slam! He slammed the door running away.

"I know why you told him you hated him," Ivan smiled placing his hand on Keith's cheek looking down at him darkly, "you knew that I would punish you for his arrogance."

Keith dropped his head still crying holding his arm sniffing not willing to look at Ivan, Alfred had been right the first time he came but because Keith was so scared he clung to Ivan most of the time it was what he had to do, "Please Ivan..." he clutched Ivan's coat sobbing into it, his hands shook violently as true fear overtook him. He started to groan painfully as Ivan's strong hand crushed down on his cheek, he buried himself deeper, "PLEASE!"

"Alfred loves you very much," Ivan said letting go placing his finger under Keith's chin smiling at him sweetly, "I am sure your words hurt him so much, isn't it a nice feeling?"

"A nice feeling like what?" He sniffed being forced to look Ivan in his lilac eyes, pure, perfect and not a hint of hatred in them even though Ivan was on the verge of beating Keith half to death. Keith's eyes on the other hand were bloodshot and had a large layer of tears around them, his eyes lashes were soaking wet and his tears were strewn right across his face.

Ivan smiled holding Keith's hand walking him into the lounge sitting him down on to couch looking at his eyes, "A nice feeling like this," he said placing his hand on Keith's chest moving over top of him bending down biting his neck aggressively.

Even though Keith was known for being clingy he hated close contact with those he wasn't close to, so often he would be either sitting on Arthur or Alfred's lap or very close to them.

Keith moaned unwillingly looking up at Ivan closing his eyes again flushing, it hurt but he could feel Ivan's tongue and that was the worst part to him. His heart started to beat faster as Ivan started to unbutton Keith's shirt, "Ivan..." he spoke out opening his eyes before trembling and rolling over hugging himself as tightly as he could, he was quick to crumble under Ivan.

"Giving up already?" He asked grabbing Keith's hand roughly pulling him so he was sitting, Keith had gone limp but still cried, "I could leave you right now...but I know you are afraid of me so I'll stay." Ivan wrapped his arms around Keith holding him tightly in a hug stroking his back gently feeling him twitch and squirm uncomfortably.

"I-ivan..." Keith clung to Ivan's jacket pulling himself up onto his lap trembling trying to get as close as he could possibly get, "I don't regret what I said to Alfred."

"You're lying," Ivan spat back throwing Keith to the hard floor.

Keith fell down like a rag doll shaking curling up, Ivan told him not to lie, he had lied. Now Ivan was going to hurt him. _Alfred I'm sorry please come save me please...Alfred please I bed you come save me, be the hero...don't let me die..._

Ivan stood up grabbing his metal pipe from behind the couch smirking down at Keith, he swung it landing it at Keith's face. He swung it again getting him in the ribcage, Keith coughed up blood then screamed clawing at Ivan's leg.

"I'm sorry," he whimpered clawing up trying to stand but Ivan hit him down again, Keith tried but he fell again, "Ivan please forgive me, I'll do anything!"

"Nyet."

.:oOo:.

"Alfred get out of our house now or I'll kill you," Keith said in a monotone voice pointing a gun who had come again.

"Ivan what did you do to him?" Alfred spat walking forward.

Keith fired a warning shot past his ear, "The next one will be on the bridge of your nose so watch it!"

"Keith calm down," Ivan said placing a hand on his shoulder bending down biting his neck gently, he looked up at Alfred, "jealous?"

Alfred didn't reply he didn't have to, Ivan knew he loved Keith and that he wanted him back off Ivan, he knew it all too well. Alfred took a deep breath walking closer hoping that Keith wouldn't pull the trigger on him, as he walked closer though Keith didn't move the gun and his glare became even darker as he stared down the blonde.

Alfred stopped and looked at Keith putting his hands up sadly, "Ivan tell me...what did you do to him?"

"You ask that as if I tortured him or something," Ivan replied cheerfully keeping his hand on Keith's shoulder.

"What did you do to him?"

"I did as I said," Ivan said walking up to Alfred looming over him, "it didn't take much though he is really weak let me show you what I mean." Ivan stepped away from Alfred walking back to Keith unbuttoning his coat pulling his arm from one of the sleeves, underneath he wasn't wearing a shirt but was covered head to toe in bandages practically, "He cried for you Alfred," he said with a smirk letting Keith put his arm back into the coat, "but you never came so he lost the will to fight~"

"You bastard!" Alfred shouted lunging forward with a punch.

Ivan didn't move he wasn't scared, Keith however stepped in the way falling to the ground with the force of the punch. He didn't cry, there were no tears left to shed. Ivan lent him his arm helping him up.

"Although he does make a good defence don't you think?" Ivan teased.

Alfred held his fist looking at the ground, "Keith is innocent, he hasn't been through as much as me and certainly not you, leave him along for god's sake!" Alfred shot his face up staring at the two of them, "I keep coming back here because somewhere deep inside me thinks I can save one of the few people I truly care about and don't hold any grudges against, one of the few people who doesn't care when I act like an idiot."

"Don't say that trash!" Keith spat back rubbing his eyes, "Neither of you speak."

"Alfred...Keith has been through a lot, just let him stay with me," Ivan spoke coldly.

Keith whipped the gun up pointing it at Ivan with tears in his eyes, he had snapped out of his trance of fear but Ivan knew he was still weak from his previous beating so he was not frightened in the least by him, "I want to go with Alfred now," he said shakily walking to the safety of behind Alfred, "after what I've been through I need...I need..." He trembled dropping the gun holding his head.

Ivan smiled walking closer grabbing Keith by the hair holding him up to his face, "You need what? Don't tell me you just remembered I legally own you?"

"What?" Alfred turned quickly to Ivan, "What kind of state was he in when he signed himself off to you?"

"He was trembling cowering like he is now, except there was a lot more blood."

"Bastard!"

Keith clung to Alfred sobbing into his chest coughing weakly wrapping his arms around his neck, "Alfred! Alfred please save me! Please..."

Alfred gently placed Keith aside then walked up to Ivan grabbing his own hand gun pointing it at the taller nation, "I don't know what you did to him and I never want to find out!" He shot the bullet.

Ivan ducked quickly running low hitting Alfred in the back the knee with his pipe, "Really have you learnt nothing?"

Alfred collapsed watching Ivan swoop Keith up like a child, he reached forward to Keith who reached back to him thrashing hitting Ivan, "K-Keith stop!" He yelled, but it was too late.

Ivan held Keith up to a wall bringing his knee up to his chest, Alfred watched in horror as Keith's whole body rolled up like a dead grub then fall to the ground as Ivan released. "I said he was weak."

Alfred scrambled over to Keith picking him up onto his lap sadly rocking him, "Ivan, you're going to pay!"

"Oh how?"

"B-by this..." Keith pulled a gun up weakly shooting it at Ivan, he looked over at Alfred burying his head in his chest sadly crying.

"Keith?" Alfred looked down at him trying to pull his head away so he could tell if he was alright but he refused to move his head, "Before I came I called Arthur, he's going to take you back to his house, I'll organise the legal issues and will find someone to deal with Ivan when he gets better."

Keith clung tighter shaking his head, "He's gonna get me, he's gonna hurt me!"

"Shh," Alfred said stroking Keith's hair, "I'll protect you..."

.:oOo:.

After that Arthur had come and took them all home calling France over to deal with Ivan, Keith didn't talk for a whole week only weakly tugging on Alfred or Arthur's shirt if he wanted something. To make sure he felt safe they took turns sleeping with him, in ways he was such a child. But both of them found it quite disturbing once he started having nightmares and screaming in his sleep.

His scars were called taboo and even though his vital regions had been kept safe by various nations interfering with Ivan any time he even thought about something the psychical and mental torment had hit Keith hard.

They then had a world meeting, everyone was surprised to see Alfred and Arthur sit one seat away from each other and not fight. However for the whole meeting Keith rotated from sleeping on Arthur to sleeping on Alfred. Ivan was absent from the meeting.

As days passed Keith recovered but even after all that the scars remained and once he returned to his house no one heard or saw him for months. Then Alfred decided to go check on him.

"Hey Keith?" He asked cautiously walking into Keith's house.

"Mhm?" Keith murmured from the couch.

By the looks of the room it appeared Keith hadn't had left the room during the whole period of time, Alfred went for the door, "Just checking you were okay."

Keith placed his hand in the air, there was a cast around his arm that had been broken, "Please stay," he said smiling feeling the warmth of Alfred's hand.

"Alright."

"Thank you Alfred..."

**(A.N: Ugh that took a long time to write, anyway thank you for reading that if you actually did write it. The plot is a bit thin but I think it has meaning...I hope... Review please 3~)**


End file.
